Miyaji's Basketball
by Rin8799
Summary: Misaki, Asaka and Yuri are talented basketball players. So are their childhood friend; Kai, Ren and Kenji. But... things happen and they stopped playing. A few years passed. Usui Gai and Sendou Aichi, asked their seniors to form a basketball club and defeat the Generation of Miracles.
1. Warning

**Warning - Please Read**

**~Author Note~**

THE STORY WILL BE PUBLISHED EXACTLY AT APRIL 29th. This is just a warning. I'm sorry if I get your hopes up too much.

I'm starting to get used to make author note and this story really need one. This is the cross-over of Cardfight! Vanguard and Kuroko no Basuke. In this story some character is a little out of character. We do not follow ANYTHING from the anime. Not their history, not their relationship. Their styleplay (Kuroko no Basuke)? a little bit. According to my calculations, this would have more than seventeen chapters and this would take a lot of time so please be patient for the update..

There are no Yaoi or Yuri. Some pairing may not be supported but please don't make that reason stop you from reading.

If you have any comments please do review. But, actually I'm quite a sensitive person that I cannot deal well with flames, spare me please.

I never really did these. So just to make you guys sure...

**CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD ARE NOT MINE, I have some cards, BUT BUSHIROAD IS NOT MINE.**

**KUROKO NO BASUKE ARE NOT MINE, if it is the story will be messed up.**

I never have the chance to say this so I'll just put it in;

For everyone who favourite and review and follow my stories no matter it is Vanguard or Vocaloid THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I really appreciate it! Really thank you very much. I hope I can make many more good stories for you guys! and thank you very much for putting up with my grammar errors and other errors.

Also, don't be shy if you have anything to say you can say it either in reviews or to my Inbox.

Thanks for reading.

P.S. This story might get a little out of control so if you have anything to ask. Please ask away. Also, I would love it if you give ideas or challenges or requests to me.


	2. Basketball Club?

**A Basketball Club?**

What if I'm going to tell you a story about, instead of Vanguard Players they are Basketball Players? Also if most of them are in the same school and with a little age twisting?

Generation of Miracles. A team with five amazing players who's born with pure-talent for basketball. There is one player that the five players had acknowledged. The sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. The Generation of Miracles went to different high school. Believing that the basketball of Generation of Miracles was wrong, the sixth man had defeated all of the other players and bring back to them what basketball actually meant.

There are also 'Uncrowned Generals' players that, if were born in another generation, would certainly be in the Generation of Miracles. Total of them are five. Three of them from Rakuzan, one from Kirisaki Daīchi and last one in Seirin.

The Generation of Miracles had reached the second year of Senior High School. One news surprised them, it shocked almost every basketball players in Japan even. Cause, it was in the magazine that the next Generation of Miracles, although not as strong as the real ones, was chosen already, scattered throughout Japan.

* * *

In Japan, basketball started to be much more popular. In one academy basketball is nothing, nothing at all. Basketball was not even official there, that's the Miyaji Academy.

The sakura petals started dances with the wind down the road filled with students from Miyaji Academy. Misaki and Asaka walked side by side talking about the newest basketball things, some new students who know they are second grade students gave greetings.

"Misaki! Asaka!" Yuri shouted from behind the two girls. Asaka and Misaki turned around, looking at their best friend panting from running toward them but then regained composure. After greeting each other 'good morning' they started heading inside.

First thing they searched inside the school was the second grades desk, where they would find their names to take their schedule file. It was something rare but Miyaji Academy does that. When the three girls took their file from the desk and know which class they are in, the three of them happily smiled.

"We're in the same class!" Yuri said in a sing-song voice. Heading to their new class, everyone else was amazed. The three of them is known throughout the school even though they are still second grade. 'The Empress', 'The Goddess' and 'The Assassin'. This nicknames are what they were famous with. They rarely show any weakness. Also, the fact that three of them are best friends totally made the gossips better. Even though it was only the first day of second grade the three of them have already got their self a fanclub from the first and third grade.

Just entering the entrance is a group of six boys who are now entering the second grade.

"Oh my gosh! No way! It's the them! Kai-sama, Suzugamori-sama, Mitsusada-sama, Miwa-sama, Soryū-sama, Testu-sama! Good morning!" (I'm tired of writing the suffix) One of the girls squealed, she and her friends are totally fans of them. A group of six hot, cool, cute and smart boys are passing by them. From the six of them Ren and Miwa waved back at them. Few girls who were waved back fainted. They were making a little riot but it's only a little anyway.

"Ren! We still need to catch up with the girls. But, who would've guess six of us are in the same class?" Kenji said to Ren. In the boys hand were bags and their own file. Ren scratched his head and nodded in reply. When Kai, who was leading them all the time, opened the door to their class, the first thing all of them did was searched for the three girls.

"There's the girls!" Miwa pointed at Misaki, Asaka and Yuri whose talking to each other. Asaka who noticed the boys first waved at them which make Misaki and Yuri look at them, waving as well. All of them sat next to each other and everyone else in the classroom sweat-dropped. Well, who wouldn't? In the same class as you there's six boys and three girls who are known as geniuses.

"Hey! Yuri, your little brother um... Gai is coming in this school right?" Miwa cutted in their long conversation. Yuri nodded and look out the window looking at his brother who was searching for his own class. Then she saw her brother, Gai, bumped to two twin girls on his way. She laughed at first but then noticed something else.

"Leon. Did you mention us that Jillian and Sharlene are going in this school?" Yuri said. That made Miwa and Ren looked out the window and silently smirked at Leon. Leon look away to get away from the trouble he think he'll face.

On the first grade floor, a blue-haired boy was walking. Once in a while looking at his file to look at which class he is in. 'Sendou Aichi' written on the file as a Miyaji High School Freshmen. Aichi look up to the school and walked right in.

* * *

"Good morning everyone and welcome to your homeroom class. Now, before we get started let me explain about club activities first. We have lots of them and here are the fliers please do come in. You must choose at least one club activity because here we want to bring your talents to your full potential"

...was the very first thing the teacher said. Gai look around with his face like 'what?' Yes, it's weird. Usually school would start by introducing each other not club activities! But he gave up when the others started taking fliers. Gai walked up and searched for a basketball club.

And he was surprised when he didn't find one.

"Excuse me. Teacher, don't we have a basketball club?" Gai asked. The teacher then furrowed his eyebrows as if he was disappointed. Hearing this question, Aichi who was still sitting on his seat and Jillian and Sharlene look at the teacher.

"Unfortunately we don't"

"What?! But, we have Nee-chan, Tokura-san, Narumi-san. Not to forget, Kai-san, Kenji-kun and the others. They even appear on magazines for being the next Generation of Miracles!" Gai explained and it's true. The teacher once again furrowed his eyebrows because of Gai's shouting, he attracted way too many attention in fact he attracted the whole class attention.

"You are Usui Yuri's brother I assume? Yes, the school had even proposed them to join but they refused..."

"That's..." Gai didn't say anything at all. He had been so eager to join after all. He never really asked his sister if there was a basketball club because he really thought they would make one. When the whole class get back to their seat, then the usual class started.

The break came faster than Gai had expected he was still down with the fact that there wasn't any basketball club. Gai put his head on the desk not knowing what club he should join. Till he notice, beside him Sendou Aichi had been staring at him. Gai literally slammed the desk and screamed, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Which Aichi answered with a small, "I'm Sendou Aichi... I wanted to talk to you"

And so they were here, on top of they Miyaji High School exactly at the roof. Aichi had dragged Gai up here, but they both didn't notice two girls had followed them.

"So... Sendou? What's the problem?"

"Usui-san. Do you want to make a basketball club with me?" Gai turned silent. He didn't thought Aichi would say that. "Maybe we both could convince them. The said, next Generation of Miracles"

"...what?"

"Then, mind if we join you?!" Then the two girls who were following them appeared. Of course, they were Jillian and Sharlene.

"What more now?"

"Shut it hot-head. Leon-kun would probably want to play basketball and we are probably one of the people who could convince him" Jillian stammered as Gai gave up. Aichi looked at Gai with pleading eyes really hoping that he would say yes.

"Fine! I love basketball anyway. Nothing wrong with that. Let's try it"

* * *

Gai, Aichi, Jillian and Sharlene had planned to ask their seniors about the club tomorrow but when the four of them walked home together they heard a basketball dribbling sounds. Curious, they walk to find a hidden outdoor basketball court. And guess what? For better or worst... Maybe. The four new freshmen found Kai, Ren, Leon, Miwa, Tetsu and Kenji playing three-on-three. Kai, Ren and Kenji against Leon, Miwa and Tetsu.

Gai upon seeing chance, thoughtlessly shouted, "Would you make a Basketball Club with us?"


	3. Convincing

**Convincing**

"No." And they got their answer. Jillian and Sharlene looked down to the ground while Aichi just stood there. The atmosphere was growing tense. Aichi then started speaking, "Would you mind if I ask you why you don't want to form a club?"

"Hey kid? What's your name, class and position?" Miwa asked, not rudely but playfully. He walked playfully from his place to the school bag and took out a bottle. Aichi look at Miwa intently maybe trying to show him how serious he actually is.

"Sendou Aichi, first year class A. My position is small forward" Aichi answered.

"Hey, I like him. He's totally serious. Right, Kai~" Ren said teasingly as he started walking closer to Kai. Kai look at Ren then at Aichi. After that he simply sighed. Kai took the basketball and started playing with it, spinning it on his finger. Miwa started walking closer to Aichi with Kenji along the way. And Miwa knew exactly what they were going to say.

"Starting a basketball club is fun. Hey Aichi! Kenji, Ren and I are with you on this. Just three more guys to convinced" Miwa said as he pointed to Kai, Leon and Tetsu. Ren smiled happily when he knew Tetsu was one to be convinced by him, he patted Aichi's shoulder as if 'saying leave it to me'.

"Tetsu~ come on and join. You're the best center I could ever believe in" Ren said as he slightly pouted. Tetsu sighed and ask himself why is his childhood friend is so good at asking something or maybe he just can't leave his best friend alone. Tetsu started walking to Ren simply meaning he had agree.

"Leon-kun?" Jillian and Shalene said in sync. Leon's eyes which at first was closed then opened, confused of what both of his childhood friend wanted. Once he saw their eyes, he knew clearly they were trying to convince him. If somebody would ask 'what is Soryū Leon. The heir of Soryū Corp., weakness is?'... it would be this two girls standing in front of him with pleading eyes.

"Fine. No one else could protect you girls anyway" Jillian and Sharlene then showed a happy face hearing his answer. Leon secretly smile at his best friend, though only Kai, Ren and Kenji noticed. Jillian and Sharlene are his treasure, he won't leave the . He had sworn to protect them anyway. Plus, it's fun playing basketball, why not?

"Let's see. We have two point guard, Miwa and Kenji. Two center, Tetsu and Gai. Two small forward, Leon and Aichi. A shooting guard, Me. Why won't our Power Forward join us?" Ren asked as he pouted. It's like his face grew whiskers and his mouth turns doggy-like and he grew dogs tails and ears. Can anyone resist a cute pouting dog?! Yes, Kai can.

As cute as Ren was, it wasn't enough to convince Kai. Kai sighed for how many times? I don't know. He took his phone from his school bag after he shoot the ball to the hoop, without looking. It went in but Kai didn't care. And the only one surprised there was Aichi, Gai, Jillian and Sharlene.

"Mi-chan?"

"Eh? Shi-kun? Hi. I thought you were playing?" and Misaki was on the line. What? weird name? Not if you two are childhood friend since kindergarten. Yes he took Mi from MIsaki and yes she took Shi from toSHIki. Kai's expression was as cold as it used to be and the new students tensed.

"Someone stop by"

"Oh,... so?"

"They wanted to form a basketball club with us"

"What?-" *beep *beep and the phone went off. A few seconds of silence and from the back Misaki, Asaka and Yuri appear panting hard as if they just run a whole block. Misaki was the first to step up, walking closer to Kai's school bag. She took his towel and gave it to him. "Who proposed it?"

"Tokura-san? You are really Tokura-san and Narumi-san and Usui-san!?" Jillian and Sharlene eyes gleamed. The boys look at them confused. "You are really the Empress, Goddess and Assassin!?" They shouted and no one was confused except Gai. Leon forgot to say to them that he was actually friends with the three most known girl basketball players in Japan. Gai was simply to dense to noticed his very own older sister is one of the best basketball player.

"Yes, yes we are Jillian and Sharlene" Yuri answered. If possible, Jillian and Sharlene eyes gleamed even more.

"You know our names?"

"It's seldom but Leon talk about you guys. Really good nurses to say" Asaka continued. Then the three of them face everyone else.

"So, who proposed it?"

"That would be me, Tokura-san" Aichi said. He walk to the front of others. His eyes still and steady. Not showing any fear, yet he show how serious he actually is. Misaki, Asaka and Yuri look at each other as if they can telepath what each other was thinking, they can guess of course.

"Sendou Aichi. You're a small forward from Hitsue Middle School I remember looking at you once when I pick up Kai from practice. Please call us by our names, it's okay." Misaki said. Eidetic memory, really helpful sometimes. Aichi and the other freshmen were surprised.

"...Misaki-senpai. Can we form a basketball club with the seniors?" Aichi asked.

Misaki, Asaka and Yuri telepath with each other again. Not one people but the three of them knew what they were talking about in their minds. Misaki was just about to open her mouth to give an answer. Then a big rain started. Everyone ran to their own house after that, without even speaking about the club elsewhere.

* * *

The next day, the seniors thought everything went back to normal. Misaki, Asaka and Yuri came into their class. Everyone went silent upon their arrival. The first one to greet them were the boys who arrived first. Lessons went on as usual with either the three girls or the six boys answering almost all of the question.

They THOUGHT everything was back to normal. When lunch break came and almost everyone left the classroom except for Misaki, Yuri and Asaka. The boys had gone to the canteen for lunch. The girls had their own lunchbox and just started eating a few minutes ago. They were sure to have their sweet moments of eating till the door open and revealed Aichi, Gai, Sharlene and Jillian. Outside clearly from the window was Leon, Miwa, and the other boys looking all serious.

"Okay... Ready?" Gai asked the other three as they nodded in return. "One. Two. Threw!"

"Narumi-senpai! Usui-senpai! Tokura-senpai! Please be our coaches in the basketball club!" They shouted seriously. Asaka, Yuri and Misaki was, of course, taken by surprise. But the four of them was looking at the three of them so seriously that it's a bit hard to reject them. Yuri chuckled a bit, noticing that her little brother called her Usui-senpai than nee-chan.

"Why do you want us to be your coach?" Yuri asked, being the first one to give in.

"Misaki-senpai, Yuri-senpai and Asaka-senpai are the best coaches according to Kai-kun, Kenji-kun and Suzugamori-kun" Aichi answered.

"That's not enough reason" Asaka continued.

"We want to win together and play basketball together. Also, we want to prove that we are strong enough to defeat _'Generation of Miracles'_" Gai continued. The girls flinched, as if their juniors had just said something that should be kept secret. They took composure a few seconds later. Misaki was the last one to ask.

"Will you be ready for it though?" The four of them look at each other. From the outside, Kai, Ren and Kenji sweat-dropped. Gai knew how hard her sister always train and Aichi had once saw how much training Kai did. It was hellish. But they stood with a determined face.

"We will. Please! Be our coaches!" The four of them shouted together. The last shout totally attracted a crowd outside the class. Misaki, Asaka and Yuri look at each other doing telepathy like they did before. When a sincere smile appeared on their faces, the four new student hoped a little.

"I'll send the proposal tomorrow. Jillian and Sharlene will be the manager and we know the perfect teacher to be a supervisor. You guys better be at the abandoned gym because we are going to clean it up till evening" Misaki command. Everyone's face brighten. Jillian and Sharlene started jumping around. The crowd outside cheered while the six mention boys gave a proud smile to the girls.

This is the start of Miyaji's Basketball Club.

* * *

**Author Note: **Tell me what you think of the stories but please be easy with flames. I'm not good with that. Also, I'm going to have exam so I won't be publishing anything for around three weeks or a month. Wish me luck!


	4. Practice Game

**A Practice Game**

The Basketball Club had been going for a month yet they never enter any match yet, not even one. Misaki, Asaka and Yuri had teach them from the most basic and only trained their stamina, agility and a few skills. Also teaching a few techniques Based on their position of course.

Today was a bit different.

Misaki, Asaka and Yuri smiled proudly as they walk through the hallway, heading toward the basketball court. Yuri carried a box, Asaka held another box while Misaki brought a few papers. Mark Whiting, their advisor, walked behind them slowly feeling uneasy of the girls weird grins. When their coaches arrived at the court, the players stopped doing exercising. Yuri and Asaka put the box on the ground and every players inched closer.

"Everyone! We got your uniforms!" Yuri shouted and opened the box. Every players eyes excluding Kai and Leon, went glamourous. They took their own uniforms and took a quick look.

"Wait, complete with a jacket even?" Miwa asked as the coaches nodded. Their uniform was simple but great. Their jersey was black with white linings. An emblem of Miyaji Academy on the right chest and a big 'MIYAJI' at the back. Their uniform was a white with black lining. In the front a 'MIYAJI' and at the back their own numbers.

"Of course, Mark-sensei and our friend secretary from the student council are very good at bribing the foolish head president of student council" Asaka said, full of pride. Everyone took every jersey out and look at their number.

"Who designed this!? It's perfect!" Miwa asked as he also praised the designer. But no one answered him. Misaki took one of the papers she was holding and gave it to Asaka.

"Here's the list. Four, Taishi-kun. Five, Tetsu-kun. Six, Leon-kun. Seven, Usui-kun. Eight, Toshiki-kun. Nine, Ren. Ten, Sendou-kun. Lastly, eleven, Kenji-kun" Asaka red the list. Jillian and Sharlene spread the jersey and gave it to their rightful owner. The players ran to the club room and started trying it on. That left Sharlene, Jillian, Misaki, Asaka, Yuri and Mark-sensei on the court. Yuri then tapped the two twin manager on their shoulder.

"Jillian, Sharlene. This is a jacket for managers" Yuri said, giving a white jacket to both of them. The jacket was closely familiar to the jacket, only being different that it was for girls. The jacket still have Miyaji emblem on its chest. Jillian and Sharlene took their jacket and wore it happily. They look at their seniors who ordered it, happiness clearly in their eyes. Yuri continued as Asaka and Misaki patted their head, "You girls did great this one months. We wouldn't ask for a better manager"

Misaki, Asaka and Yuri gave each other a black jacket, almost exactly the same as the Jillian and Sharlene's... Only difference, it's black. They wore it at the same time. "This is the coach jackets" Asaka said. The players went back, wearing the jersey and jacket complete. All of them wore the new uniforms as if they were going on a match. But Mark-sensei sighed looking at.

"Don't worry Mark-sensei. Our advisor ALSO have one" Asaka smiled. She took the last jacket from the box and gave it to Mark-sensei. With a unbelievable smile, Mark-sensei wore the jacket as he smile to the coaches. Misaki then took all of their attention.

Misaki who said the last news was the one that made them excited, "Last news of all. Our advisor succeeded on asking our student council for a practice match with another school. Get your stuffs, bus is waiting outside. We are going against..."

the silence made all of the players sweat yet happy. Misaki then smirked and said, "Shinkyō Academy"

* * *

See? That morning was the very reason of why the Miyaji's basketball players were now sitting on the bench making sure they're ready for the match. The starting member this time were; Kai, Ren, Miwa, Gai and Aichi. Jillian and Sharlene had prepared everything that they might needed. Asaka, Yuri and Misaki hadn't came back from the talk with the other coach. While Mark-sensei sat on the bench waiting patiently.

When the coaches did come back the first thing the heard was a large bump coming from the door. After the large sound, a big guy came in. That guy wore the Shinkyō jacket. Everyones eyes Looked at him, till Yuri snapped their attention.

"We have ten minutes before warm-up" Yuri said. The boys gathered around leaving the coaches out of the circle, building up their courage, talking to each other. Asaka, Misaki and Yuri making a conversation on their own.

"Eh... He's really high just like what Kuroko-kun told us" Asaka said getting the shooting guard of Miyaji players, Ren, attention. At the mention of Kuroko's name Ren's ears flinched and he no longer focuses on Kai's talking. Miwa broke the circle with a big shout and he walked to his coach. Wondering if what he heard was right. Though Misaki answered him first.

"Over there, Papa Mbaye Siki. A transfer student from Senegal. Height two hundred centimeters while his weight is eighty-nine kilograms" Misaki pointed at the big guy who was being scolded by his coach.

"Papa-what?" Miwa joked.

"Kuroko-kun call him 'Dad' cause his name is hard to pronounce" Asaka continued. Ren's ears once again flinched at the name coming out of Asaka's mouth, somehow his heart started burning with passion to find out who this Kuroko is.

"Kuroko-kun?" Ren muttered under his breath. Clenching his hand as he felt something were off.

"So what do we do to him?" Miwa asked. The girls were now the one making the circle. Whispering things only to each other while the boys and managers were left curious. It was after two or three minutes did the circle break. Yuri turned to them while Misaki ran to Shinkyō coach and Asaka talked to Jillian and Sharlene.

"Miwa, I'm sorry. Point guard will be Kenji. Kenji! If we can't rule while the other is holding the throne, then don't let them hold it, got it?" Yuri commanded. Miwa and Kenji were shocked for the sudden exchange, but they would rather keep their lives then getting beaten up by the girls.

"Yes, ma'am" Kenji said as he smile to Yuri. Yuri smiled proudly back to him and gave a pat at his shoulder whispering a small 'good luck'. Misaki came back and gave a nod to Asaka and Yuri.

"Okay! Get out there and do some warm-ups!" Asaka ordered. All of the players scram from the bench and started doing warm-ups. Aichi followed Kenji from behind. His expression worried, Kenji noticed and asked him what's wrong.

"I'm sorry, Kenji-senpai I didn't get what Yuri-senpai meant" Aichi said as he was worried. Kenji heavily sighed. He had thought it was something of a small injury or something he couldn't explain. He was so relieved that it wasn't. Kenji then gave a reassuring smile to his junior.

"It simply means to not give chances to the our opponents to have the upper-hand. Can you do that?" Kenji asked. Aichi gave a troubled expression. Not giving opponent the upper-hand is not so detailed for Aichi.

"I still don't get it much" he said worried. Kenji patted his head and somehow Aichi was reassured a bit. Kenji took the ball, a pass courtesy from Miwa, and shoot it in the hoop from the three point line.

"Let's show you then..."

* * *

It was the end of the first half. The score... 42 to 26 with Miyaji winning. Everyone who saw this were shocked that they didn't even mutter anything. The only grinning ones were the coaches of Miyaji High School. While the Shikyō coach had his mouth gap wide.

Dad (or Papa Mbaye Sikl) didn't touch the ball. He had only touched it when counter-attacking to Miyaji. When a pass would come to him, Kai or Ren would steal it. When he would go for re-bounds, Gai had jumped first.

"What? Why don't I hold the ball?" Dad whined. The coach shouted from his bench, scolding Dad more and more. The other players from Shinkyō then realized Dad didn't even shoot one hoop in yet. All the other. point were made from three-point, there wasn't even one ball from Dad.

"Shinkyou ball!" The ref shouted at the start of the third quarter. The captain of Shinkyō was just about to pass to Dad. But by then Kenji noticed it and signaled Ren. Ren stole the ball and sprinted while dribbling to the other side of the court, passing it to Kai. Kai easily shot a lay-up then.

"Sorry, don't want you to touch the ball" Ren apologized. Kai and Tetsu talked to each other waiting for the opponent to get the ball because it's theirs now. It was only till the third quarter ended and because of what Ren said, Aichi realized what Yuri meant.

If we can't rule while the other is holding the throne, then don't let them hold it.

'Rule' is to win. 'Throne' is the ball. 'The other' is Dad.

If we can't win while Dad is holding the ball, then don't let him hold it.

Shinkyō tried breaking through Miyaji's defense but Kai once again stole the ball. Everyone ran to the other side. Kenji dribbling the ball were guarded by Shinkyō's captain. Ren on the three-point line also being guarded. Aichi and Tetsu? Free inside the three point line. Kai was the one troubled with a triple team.

"A triple team on Kai huh?" Kenji muttered. "Wow didn't thought they would go that far... KAI! Lead them off!" Kenji shouted to Kai while he make a drive past through the captain. Kai ran to Miyaji's side of the court, far far from the hoop.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked to Kai. He was also the one guarding Kai. Kai playfully smirked at the three Shikyō players.

"If you follow me, you seal me. If you don't, I'll steal the ball. What do you do?"

A buzzer beater ball from Kenji ended the third quarter. Then someone from the spectator shouted, MIYAJI HAD JUST WIDEN THE GAP"

Everyone clearly heard the Shinkyō coach shouting at his player, "You dumb players. I said to triple team on the PG not PF! The POINT GUARD not POWER FORWARD! Yes the PF did steal the ball but it was the PG that directed him to!"

"...oh." Dad muttered and it earned him a scolding doubled from this morning.

On Miyaji's side the three coaches were easy going. They were leading by twenty points. None of them were really worn out or it's because they didn't run so much. Misaki simply ordered them only, "Just play as usual. Make sure they don't go near fifteen point difference though"

The winner for the practice match against Shinkyō, Miyaji Academy.

* * *

The players, coaches and managers of Miyaji went back with a smile and some grins on their face. The players and coach from Shinkyō went back, angry for their defeat. On the spectator from the upper floor, two person watched the whole match. One with a blonde hair and honey like eyes while the other a black hair.

"See! See! Aren't they strong Kasamatsu-senpai!" The blonde one shouted giving off a smile from his face, happily a bit jumping. The black haired one gave an annoyed face and punched the blondes face.

"Shut up Kise" he scolded. "But yes they are. How do you know a team that just form would be so strong?" Kasamatsu asked. Kise regained his composure though he still gently stroked where Kasamatsu landed the punch. Kise's expression from hurt turned serious. It was rare for Kise to smile like that outside of the basketball court, at least that's what Kasamatsu thought.

"How? They are Misakicchi, Asakacchi and Yuricchi players after all!" Kise said and smiled at his own remarks. The two of them walked away after that.

From beside them a basketball freak asked himself, "Isn't that Kise Ryōta from Generation of Miracles and Kasamatsu Yukio From Kaijō...?" Then he slapped his own self. "Nah, there's no way they would be here"

* * *

Author Note:

YES BABY I AM BACK! GOODBYE EXAM!

sorry, I am litterly happy there's No more EXAM and I can update My stories


	5. The Reason

**The Reason**

Kai, Gai and Aichi was sitting in front of each other in the room. Aichi and Gai was tying up his shoelaces while Kai was changing into his training t-shirt. Aichi then thought about Kai and Misaki and how they both seemed to love basketball.

"Now that I remember... Kai-senpai what exactly make you interested in Basketball?" Aichi asked. Kai look at him along with Gai who was also curious. Kai knew Aichi is almost as good as Ren to make people do something the way they want them to be. So Kai didn't even bother fighting back.

"It was when I was a freshman at middle school and it was because of Mi-chan"

_"Ah! I finally found you Mi-chan! Your Mom is looking for you for dinner..." Kai's voice slowed down at each word that came out. Misaki was there sitting on the three point line hugging the basketball ball. Her breath shaking, cause she just move a lot. When Kai was closer he heard her muttering;_

_"No, a little bit faster and change the way from right to left. My footings need to-" and so on. Probably it was a new move she thought up. Kai knew Misaki loves basketball but he never tried it even once. Yes the school P.E. teach it but only dribbling and shooting not professional moves and yet, Misaki was a genius at it since she created her own moves._

_"Mi-chan... Let's go eat" Kai said as he said it in a clearer voice. Misaki flinched a bit but seeing it was Kai she felt relieved._

_"Shi-kun!... I'm sorry I didn't notice you I was-" Misaki was cut off by Kai who forced her body to stand up of course it doesn't hurt since Kai pulled her slowly._

_"-working on a new move, right?" Kai said with a smile that suddenly turn to a confused look. "You are the school ace that had won first at girls section of basketball tournament. If you were a guy, your team might stood a chance against Teikō. You are the best Power Forward in the girls basketball magazine and is ranked second after Aomine Daiki if girls_ _and guys were combined... Why more moves?"_

_Misaki looked at her childhood friend, she looked at that desperate face of Kai who was clearly annonyed and confused. Misaki stood and held her ball as she dribbled it._

_"Because we all grow up. Aomine-san formless shoot and change of pace. The very reason I was ranked second because I wasn't as fast as he was. I will never be. Because when I grow he will too. I'm a girl, I won't stand a chance against a guy like him even if I trained thousand times harder than him" Misaki answered painfully, Kai look at his childhood friend. They weren't in the same school. For Kai had gone to Hitsue Middle School and Misaki went to Miyaji Middle School._

_Kai knew her team. With her as a PF, Asaka as a SF and Yuri as a PG. The three of them earned their nicknames and had been on the main team of basketball at girls section one month after they were in. Kai love her smiling face when she would play basketball, though it was a bit hard for him to admit it. So upon hearing that Misaki had a dream that can never be accomplish Kai made a firm will, he didn't tell Misaki._

_"Mi-chan. Can you be my personal coach? I might as well get in basketball club" Kai said as he help Misaki bringing one of the ball. Misaki turned to him and ran closer to him with her eyes sparkling in delight._

_"Really?! Then Shi-kun I will teach you all my moves. Maybe we could create our own moves!" Misaki said happily as they started walking to Misaki's house which was just nearby._

_Misaki had trained and train with Kai for about a month. Kai joined the club a month later when Misaki finally said he's ready. Misaki gave him and herself a harder training so when he experienced how the school coach trained them, he agreed Miskai was a better coach. Kai get himself a position in the team starting member three days after he had joined, When it was then, Misaki and Kai favorite evening activity was playing basketball against each other as well as making new moves._

"Hee... That's a nice story" Gai commented when Kai finished. Just coincidently Ren walked in with her usual smile and started changing. Gai and Aichi knew right away what they want to do. "then Ren-senoai. How did you start basketball?"

Ren looked at the asking Gai. Then he put his hand on his chin clearly on his thinking pose and then he obliviously smiled to them and said, "Me? It was when I saw Asaka played"

_That time it was Miyaji against Shūtoku. Ren had heard Miyaji suddenly became a strong team. Ren wasn't interested in basketball much. But he had a free time and he got a free ticket from someone who didn't want to watch because something came up so what the heck. Ren thought it would be a usual game. Where team mates just passes the ball and throw it in. He was amazed because when he had came in the stadium the first thing he heard was._

_"OH MY FUDGE! Everyone! That was the tenth time Narumi Asaka had shot a three point! These girls are unbelievable. Girls, I know you are focusing on your match but you have to watch out I'm sure reporters are circling you later. Oh, it's a ten minutes break, my bad. Well Shūtoku girls better watch out because, the Empress, Assassin and Goddess is in Miyaji Team!" That's one noisy MC. Ren sat on his seat which was a really good one. Because it was the nearest to Miyaji's bench. Looks like he missed the first two quarter of the game._

_Ren look down and tried to find at least something to look at. Then his eyes landed on Asaka. Asaka had her hair tied up and she was sweating but a smile adorned her face. 'Why is she smiling in a serious game?' Ren thought. But after a few seconds of thinking the only reason he could think of was 'she loves basketball'._

_Ren thought it will be an interesting match after that. What Ren saw that time, he never forgets._

_When the third quarter began. It was Shūtoku's ball. A few minutes later, a Miyaji player stole it and passes it to Yuri. Ren felt it, as if he was on the court facing Yuri. Yuri had look down on her opponent trying to make her lose her thought and it was working. She dribble the ball before five seconds was up. The one guarding Yuri was totally paralyzed in Ren's point of view. So she threw the ball safely to her trustworthy ace, Misaki._

_Misaki of course was guarded but it doesn't matter much to her. Because Misaki's speed is what she was best at. Misaki started dribbling after getting the ball. And she just duck in with her speed and attempt a lay-up after passing her guard. But the center had read her and jump before Misaki could throw it in. Misaki realize she couldn't get the ball in for the center's hand was already blocking it._

_"Misaki! At your back to the three point line a bit to the right!" Yuri shouted from three point line. With swift movement, Misaki threw the ball without looking because she trusted the one who will catch it._

_"Throughout the girls coordination of Goddess and Empress they attempt a perfect 'back pass' to Assassin! Let's see what Assassin will do!" Okay, he's a really irritating MC. Asaka caught the ball with no problem and Ren's eyes focuses on her. A double team was already in front of her. But Asaka didn't bother, she just jumped back._

_"What!? Making a fade-away from the three point line!" The MC shouted. Ren does not understand what a fade away means but from the way the MC is speaking Ren could figure it's hard. He thought otherwise when he saw Asaka did it though. Asaka jumped back and elegantly threw the ball in the basket, earning a three point. The rest of the game? Don't even ask. It's not a one-sided match but the MC made it sound like it is._

_Ren was now currently leaning on the door. Waiting for the three girls from Miyaji Basketball Team to come out since he can't come in. What the MC said turns out to be right. After the match, the reporters loaded the three girls. Ren had been standing there for two hours straight. He had seen the other girls and their coach and manager walk home first but he didn't see the three mentioned girls although only one caught his eyes._

_"You sure there's no more reporters?"_

_"I'm quite sure Tokura-san, Narumi-san and Usui-san. I had forced them all to go home. Except to one boy outside, he said he wanted to talk to the one with the blue hair and that might be you, Narumi-san" Ren heard over the door. He was happy cause finally he got to see them or only her._

_"Thank you, good evening to you sir" they greeted and finally the door knob opened. Ren look at the girls who were looking back at him._

_"Well, Assassin we're going back first" Misaki and Yuri said as they both leave her._

_"Bye Empress. Bye Goddess. See you at school!" Asaka waved them good by and now was looking at Ren eyes to eyes. Asaka smile kindly at him and took his hand leading him to the nearest outdoor basketball court. From her basketball bag she took out a basketball and started dribbling it. "You want to ask me something?"_

_"Yeah... What is a fade away?" Ren asked curiously. Asaka stopped moving, literally, she even let the ball bounced off. He was privately speaking with one of the best middle school shooting guard and yet he doesn't know what a fade away is. Realizing what Asaka just thought about she laughed out loud. Hands on her stomach._

_"Fade away is when you shoot the ball while jumping leaning back like you are fading away. It's not that hard, but not that easy too really"_

_"Why does the MC made it sound so hard?"_

_"Because from where I was shooting. It would be easy if you were inside the three point line than if-"_

_"What's a three point line?" Asaka's world collapsed. Does anyone who watches basketball tournaments ever didn't know the basic of basketball court?_

_"You're a complete newbie huh?"_

_"Yes, Narumi-san... After watching you play. I want to play too. Can you teach me?" If possible, in Asaka's eyes right now Ren had grow a dog tail and ears and he is looking at her with puppy eyes. But, Asaka knew better than to drown in cuteness and she shrugged her imagination off. Asaka found herself looking at a determined boy who is really serious._

_"...what school are you in?"_

_"Fukuhara middle school. Freshmen years"_

_"You're about the same age as me then. Okay... How about we meet here every monday, wednesday, friday and sunday evening? I'll be waiting here at three A.M."_

_"What if it rain?"_

_"We'll move to an indoor basketball court over there. Also, from your school run here not walk, you could jog if you want. Drink lots of water or maybe sport drinks. Buy a basketball and shoes. If you don't complete this the next time we met, I won't teach you" Asaka said. Ren's eyes gleamed. He thanked her a lot. Ren was so delighted he couldn't wait to get a ball and a pair of shoe so he decided to buy it that very night. When he was about to leave Asaka stopped him._

_"I didn't get your name!"_

_"Suzugamori Ren! You could call me Ren if you want to, Narumi-san"_

_"Then, you could call me Asaka"_

_From then on, Ren look forward for each monday, wednesday, friday and sunday evening when he could play one on one with his now best friend. Ren got in the similar path to Kai after that. Around two months later, Asaka convinced him to play at his basketball club. Ren didn't want to at first because that means less time with Asaka but after Asaka pouted to him saying that she wanted to see him in real matches... Ren got the starting member position the day after._

"Is that even possible...?" Aichi asked. He took his two senpais attention to him and continued to ask "Getting a starting member position less than a week?"

"It is if you first started to train under them" a new voice came in. Another player with a childhood friend, Kenji. Ren smile and said 'hi' which Kenji responded to while Kai didn't even bother looking up. Kenji then looked at Aichi who was still confused.

"What about you Kenji-senpai? how did you start playing basketball?" Gai asked.

"The very same reason to Ren and Kai I guess"

_"Kenji-sama! Please teach me this part" girls squealed. Kenji was popular among girls nonetheless with his good look and brain. Kenji wasn't really proud of it but he thought it would attract his childhood friend's slash crush attention. But it didn't. Even after he walk out of the school with girls surrounding him Yuri who waited for him just shrugged it off. Kenji had wished he's in the same school as Yuri but he miscalculated a few numbers at the test and didn't get accepted. So now, Yuri whose school ended faster always wait for him at the gate to walk home together._

_"Hey Yuri..."_

_"Kenji! What's wrong?" Yuri asked. It was rare for Kenji to come... To the Miyaji middle school basketball court! "What are you doing here? I thought I told you I have extra practice today"_

_"Yeah, it sucks. I have to call Ren to cancel our practice for this" Asaka cut._

_"You're right, I promised to teach Shi-kun a new move today too" Misaki sighed._

_"TOKURA! NARUMI! USUI! I'LL GIVE YOU THREE DOUBLE QUOTA IF YOU DON'T START MOVING" the captain shouted. But then a few other players came to the captain._

_"Captain they had finished their quota a few minutes ago, they even triple it for them self" the player said and the captain look away embarrassed. Yuri sighed. The quota isn't hard for her, Misaki and Asaka because they trained more._

_"I just wonder why you're really in basketball?" Kenji asked._

_"FOR THOSE WHO HAD FINISHED THEIR QUOTA, YOU MAY GO HOME!"_

_"Oh perfect timing. Wait around five minutes Kenji, I'll get changed real quick" and he did. He waited five minutes on the court holding Yuri's basketball ball. Kenji stood on the middle court line. His eyes on the hoop. He imagined himself on a tournament, his team mates on the front asking for the ball while being guarded by their opponent._

_"If you stood there and wishes to help the other making easy shots your position will best be a Point Guard" Yuri's voice startled him. Kenji let go of the ball throwing it to Yuri. Yuri caught it with ease surely. "Your passes always lands right, that's another good thing. Kenji why not try basketball?"_

_"Huh?" Was all Kenji could answer. "But..."_

_"You are calm and composed. A perfect fit for a point guard. Especially that you could slow their pace. Why not even try?" Yuri asked. She was close to him. Because she started walking closer to him with every words she said. Drowning in the praises Yuri just gave him Kenji tried it._

_And so, every time they had a chance Yuri would teach Kenji basketball. Kenji started liking basketball more than he had expected. He's in the school basketball club and he almost ask his if their coaches are going easy. Because the quota Yuri gave him four time worse than the school quota. Kenji less than a month receive the starting member position as a Point Guard respectably._

"That's pretty much what happen" Kenji ended his story, Aichi smiled thoughtfully because he knew the three coaches are so precious to his seniors.

"We still didn't know why they stopped though" Ren silently said. Aichi didn't thought about this question would appear. But it was already too late for the others had already had their mood drained.

"I'm sure it's for a good reason" Aichi said patiently hoping it would help even if only a little. It resulted him three smiles from his seniors and a pat on the head. Everyone else later then came in to the room, changed to their t-shirts and basketball shorts. And even though they had just finished off Shinkyō in the last practice match, the hellish practice started after that.

* * *

Author Note (IMPORTANT):

Hey everyone so I just wanna inform you guys ONE THING.

The internet is down and my ip address got block from the ministry for SAFETY reasons. So there's a program in which EVERY pages in internet that contains rated M things are blocked, like, LITTERLY. mangafox is blocked and so is . So, I am updating this in a small shop that didn't get in this ministry influence. So I'm so sorry that maybe I will be late in updating this stories. But, you see, I'm free in tumblr and might be updating some Kuromomo Fem!KiseAo AkaFem!Kuro KaiSaki Rensaka and maybe JUST MAYBE RinLen KaitoMiku GakuLuka. If you guys want more of my stories go follow me in simply-nadine at tumblr. I'll make sure I follow you back, tell me if I forgot. I just hope a few other readers read this.

Sorry for the long wait!

Thank you for the reviews and Guest-san, I'm serious about asking you the videos~ contact me if you can.

LOVE YOU GUYS for understanding me. And my poor unknown OTP's.


End file.
